


Animals

by MsImpala85



Series: Animals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: The reader is kicked out of her pack when she presents as Omega and when she walks into a bar one afternoon she's met with a pair of green and a feeling of him being her mate.





	1. Part One

I hated my pack, they all thought I would present as Alpha, but I had presented Omega. Everything changed after that, they treated me like crap and disrespected me every chance they got. I was thirty and still wasn’t mated, so I was the laughing stock as well. I packed what little I had and left in the middle of the night.  
I had a cabin deep the woods, away from everybody and everything. Maybe I wasn’t meant to have a mate, maybe I was destined to be alone. It had been two years since I had left and things were better but very lonely. It was time for my monthly trip to into town for supplies. I stopped by a local tavern and grab a burger before my trip to the local Sam’s Club. I found a booth in the back and ordered my food.  
I heard the doors open to reveal the Winchesters, their pack were the high rollers of the area. I immediately caught a scent and looked to see the eldest Winchester look straight at me, narrowing his eyes at me. I realized what was happening and rushed out of the building, did it have to be Dean? I searched through my pockets and couldn’t find the keys.  
“Looking for these?” I took a shuddering breath and turned around to see the green-eyed god hold my keys. “Yeah thanks.” I reached as he pulled away. “Have a beer with me then I you’ll get the keys.” “I appreciate the offer, but you don’t want me, I’m damaged goods.” I grabbed my keys while he thought over what I had just said.  
I sped back home, really hoping that he wouldn’t follow me. As I slammed the door closed, I felt my heat coming on. “Shit!” I would just have to wait this out and get through it, I couldn’t sentence him to a mate who was past her prime.  
For days, the heat was brutal, and it only got worse day by day. I decided to call a beta who would help me through the heats. “Hey Y/N! What’s going on?” “I need some help Garth, think you could swing by?” “I’m sorry y/n I can’t, I found my mate.” “Good for you, I’ll have to meet her sometime.” We said our goodbyes and knew I was screwed.  
I was absolutely broiling at the moment, so I just walked around in a pair of panties and an unbuttoned flannel. I stepped out the back door and felt the cold spring air cool down my heated skin when I noticed that scent again. I turned to see Dean walking towards me, I couldn’t move I was frozen completely. “Did you think I wouldn’t come find you? I find my mate and you high tail it out of there.”  
His hands gripped my wide hips pulling my flush against his solid body. I took a breath and noticed he was in rut. As soon as he kissed me, I knew I was done. It felt so right, like two pieces coming together. “Are you gonna let me in or am I taking you right here?” I grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside. I couldn’t fight it anymore, he was my mate and I wasn’t going to argue.  
I led him to the bedroom as he undressed himself and then me. I wasn’t wearing much so it was simple for me to become nude. We collapsed on the bed in a mass of arms and legs, his hands went up my calves, over my knees and slowly parted my thighs. He then took off his boxers revealing his huge thick cock. He continued his way up setting fire to my skin with his warm and calloused hands.  
His hands then cupped my breasts with his hands, fitting perfectly like they were made exactly for his hands. “Dean we can take it slow later! I need you now!” He chuckled and whispered in my ear. “You want my cock baby? Want me to knot you and fill you up with my cum?” “Yes!” He fit himself between my legs slowly pushing inside of me.  
“Alpha!” “Omega!” The call and response when you fully find your mate. We spent a week this way, going through many rounds of ground break sex. During my last heat, he sunk his teeth in my neck making me his permanently. Everyone would know now that I belonged to him and him alone.  
Once my heat was done, he helped me pack up with what little I had and left the cabin in my dust. He kept assuring me that everyone would love me and accept me into the pack. I was a little hesitant with what had happened before.  
We pulled up to a beautiful property, with multiple smaller homes and one big house. He showed me around and told me who lived where, we finally pulled up to a quaint little home that was painted a dark blue. He grabbed my things and set them inside the door coming back out he picked me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold.  
I giggled at his goofiness and knew I would be loved unconditionally. My stomach started rumbling and I started feeling hungry. “Come on pretty girl, let’s get some food and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the pack.”  
The door was opened, and I could hear conversations and laughter filling the spacious home. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the man I saw with him that day. “Sammy!” He turned around with the best bitch face I had ever seen. “Y/n this is Sam, and his wife Jess.” I recognized him from the other day and immediately shook his hand.  
He pulled me in for a hug in which I giggled and told him I couldn’t breathe. “I’m glad Dean found you! He was driving everyone insane!” He introduced to everyone in the pack, when I noticed a brunette staring at me. “Who’s that?” He turned to see who I was talking about and automatically tensed up and stood in front of me.  
“I thought I made myself clear! You are not welcome here!” The room quieted and heard a voice I hadn’t heard yet. “I warned you Lisa! YOU RAT US OUT YOU LEAVE! Didn’t I make myself clear!” “Oh you made yourself clear alright! But I’m not leaving, this is my pack too!” I had no idea what was going on until I saw two men in all black clothing shove her out the door.  
Dean pulled me into an empty room, explaining everything that had happened. By the end, he was sad and angry at her for being such a heartless bitch. I decided to tell him why I was alone and how my pack had abandoned me because of my age and how I was disrespected because I didn’t present as an alpha. He kissed me sweetly on the forehead, “I guess we’re perfect for each other huh?”  
Before I could answer there was a knock on the door, Dean opened the door and let a man and a woman in before shutting the door again. “Mom Dad this is y/n she’s my mate, Y/n this John and Mary Winchester the leaders of our pack.” Before I could answer Mary was hugging me tightly. “I didn’t think he would ever find his mate! You seem perfect for each other.” I was then pulled into another hug by John.  
“Alright guys let her breathe” I laughed finally feeling accepted and loved. “Dean I’m seriously hungry.” He chuckled and shook his head and led me out behind John and Mary. Once we finally sat down and finally started to eat.  
I heard so many stories from everybody, laughing so hard you were crying at the stories being told. Once everyone had finished and full, we all went to our homes to settle in for the night. I decided to get a hot shower, just to get the tensions of the day out of my body. Once I was done, I turned the water off wrapping a towel around me and went into the bedroom to see Dean laying on the bed without a stitch of clothing on.  
Let’s just say we spent the night making up for lost time and learning everything we could about each other’s bodies finding all the spots that made us weak.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is kidnapped by some old friends and then is put in a life threatening situation.

I couldn’t believe how blessed I was, not only did I find an amazing Alpha, but an amazing pack, a family who loved me quirks and all. The Winchesters were basically the peace keepers of different packs in the area. Which meant Dean was gone when my heats came, but he always made sure to plan around my heats making sure that he could be there. 

This heat he couldn’t be here, there was some serious things happening and the boys tried to keep the peace. I had just come back from Jess’s place, she was due with a pup any day now. It was dark when I had come home not suspecting anything was wrong. I just locked the door looking through the mail when something hit me in the back of the head, and then I blacked out. 

Dean POV  
Things were getting out of control, some up and coming pack was trying to become the new law of the land, which meant getting rid of us. Something felt off to me, so I called y/n to see if everything was ok, but she never answered. I was sure something was wrong now, she always answered her phone. I walked back into the meeting, compromising to keep the peace and make sure all the packs were taken care of. 

My phone beeped at a text message to see pictures of her tied up and tortured. I handed my phone to John so he could see, and then he went insane. “I don’t know who’s responsible, but I want my daughter-in-law back! Now!” I saw the confusion on their faces and knew it wasn’t them. “Lisa! She would be the only one stupid enough to do that!” 

Reader POV  
I had made it through another round of torture, it seems that Lisa and my old pack wanted revenge. Against me, against Dean and Sam, against John and Mary, and everyone else that turned their backs on them. I knew I was dying of blood loss, and I only hoped that I got to see Dean one more time before I died but it wasn’t going to happen. 

I heard the doors open and slam shut, I took a breath in and out and knew that scent, Dean. I was thrown from the chair onto the hard cement hearing something crack and pop. “Y/n baby, you’ll be okay I promise!” I heard laughing to see Lisa and the pack leader happy at the scene in front of them. “Oh sweetie, she’s going to die in front of your eyes. Then you and I can be together, joining our packs together.” I was yanked up by my hair and thrown next to Dean, she took out a gun pointing right at me. 

Before I knew it, a gun had fired but I didn’t feel anything, I opened my eyes to see Dean had taken the bullet for me. Lisa stood there angry at what had just happened, before I knew it John, Sam, Gadreel and Garth coming in and getting things under control. “Sam!! Help him please??” I was in an extreme amount of pain, but I only cared about my mate laying still on the floor. 

Paramedics had come in then helping both of us, but it was hard when I was screaming and sobbing at the possibility of losing my mate. John just held me as I became angry with myself at what had happened. We were loaded into the ambulance together, when my vision started going blurry then going black.

John POV  
All I could do was watch in horror as they loaded my son and y/n both broken and needing to be healed. I had called Mary, asking her to bring the pack back for an emergency meeting, this was going to get dealt with immediately. It had felt like a million years waiting to hear news about either of them. I heard the doctor calling our last name and prayed for a miracle.

“Dean will be okay, it was a shoulder hit, so he’s very lucky. But y/n, well she went through a lot of torture. She’s lost a lot of blood and we don’t have enough to give her what she needs…” Before he finished his sentence all of us had volunteered to be tested. Luckily, Mary and Sam were matches, so she could get what she needed to heal. 

They had released Dean with some pain killers and a sling, he was broken at the thought of having to live without his mate. Crowley and his men had come to even visit and offer what they could, he was king of all the packs, but he was a good guy. He assured me that Lisa and the pack would be taken care of, which meant a sentence of death. We had laws for a reason and if they got broken, they’re in trouble. It was a fair system.

Reader POV  
I cracked my eyes, opening them slowly and looking around. I was in the hospital, then everything came back to me, panicking at the thought of Dean possibly being dead. I felt an air mask on my face and voice telling me to take deep breaths. I knew that voice, and that smell, after that I fell asleep again, hoping it wasn’t a dream. The next time I woke up, I felt a solid body behind me, arm over my stomach. I interlocked our fingers feeling that safe feeling, something familiar. 

“Y/n? Baby are you awake?” I groaned at the stiffness of my body but just snuggled into Dean more enjoying the warmth of my Alpha. “What happened?” “You were kidnapped baby, but don’t worry about a thing ok?” I nodded into his chest, just breathing in his scent. I heard a knock on the door and saw a similar built man with icy blue eyes and dark hair. 

Dean had gotten out of bed and shook his hand and then pulled him in for a hug. “Y/n this Dr. Cas Novak, he’s a good friend of mine. Cas this is y/n my mate.” “Nice to meet you Cas!” “it’s an honor to meet the woman who stole his heart” I chuckled and just shook his hand, he then checked me over making sure everything was healing how he wanted me to. 

“Everything looks good, I think I can release you into Dean’s capable hands.” “How’s Jess doing?” “She’s great mother and daughter.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath happy to have a niece to spoil. “Dean if you want to sign some paperwork, y/n can get dressed and you can go see your niece.” Dean came over kissing me on my forehead and walked out with Cas. 

I slowly got dressed and was ecstatic to be able to go see my niece then go home to my nice warm bed. The door opened to see Dean with an empty wheel chair. He helped me up and got me comfortable so we could go see the new member of our pack. The door was open, so we went in to see a beautiful sight of Sam and Jess in a bed in awe of such a sweet little thing. “I hear I have a niece to spoil now.” Sam bolted out of bed over to me and hugging me with everything he could.

“Come on Moose! I can’t breathe!” He barked out a laugh and pushed me closer to Jess, I got out of the chair and sat next to her looking at this beautiful little one they had brought into the world. I started getting tired and decided to head home and collapse into bed. 

It was a silent ride home, I had no idea what to say to him. Once we got close to home, he pulled in to my favorite diner shutting baby off and just winked at me getting out of the car. He immediately came back with two bags filled to the brim. “Ok, we have burgers, chili cheese fries and fresh made pecan pie!” “I love you so much!” “I love you too.”

Once we made it home, Dean sent me to get a hot shower while he got everything ready. After the shower, I felt more human. I put on one of Dean’s shirts and pair of sweatpants and headed out to the living room to see every pillow and blanket we had in the house on the floor, the food set out and ready for consumption. “Dean…” I was blown away by this gesture and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. His hands clasped my face wiping off the tears, kissing me on my forehead. “I will do everything in my power to get you back into fighting shape.”

Once we got comfortable, we ate our food, once we were full and happy, we just snuggled together. I felt peace wash over me being in my Alpha’s arms, surrounded by his scent and his warmth lulling me into a deep sleep. 

Over the weeks, I healed well, with Cas coming in to check on me from time to time. A lot of days I was over with Jess and Marie, she looked like her daddy so much and was amazing to hold and love. Jess kept asking me when Dean and I were going to start a family, I wanted one, but I wasn’t sure about Dean. It was close to dinner time, so we walked to the main house. 

I could smell the food and knew I was hungrier than I thought. The boys were nowhere to be seen, knowing they weren’t done with the meeting yet. It was a warm summer night, so I walked over and sat down on the edge of the pool letting my feet go into the cool water letting it cool me down. “So, this is where you disappear to.” “It’s so beautiful out here, I couldn’t resist.”

He sat down next to me, doing the same thing as I was. “I was thinking, let’s try for a family!” “Really?” He took my hand in his interlocking our fingers together “I mean trying is half the fun anyway” I kissed him sweetly nodding my head and kissing him again. “My heat is close, so after dinner we should do some practicing.” “Woman you’ve got me hard as a rock!” “If you can be a good boy, I’ll reward you.” 

After Dinner we raced back home, and went through the front door not being able to keep my hands off each other, finally when the door closed, he put his lips to my ear asking, “Do I get my reward yet?” I just nodded and dropped to my knees. “You were a very good boy.”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean celebrate something blessed and things make a turnabout for the good

It had been six months since that night and both of us decided to not force anything. We just enjoyed each other with no protection. Whatever would happen would happen, this heat was brutal. It had been only three days into it and both Dean, and I were beyond exhaustion. It was close to dinner, so Dean decided to go make dinner while I decided on a hot shower. My muscles ached from all the activity between us, but it gave us a chance to grow closer and know each other better.

I turned on the radio station and then stepped into the hot spray letting it loosen up my muscles. I grabbed my body wash and massaged it into my skin when ‘Animals’ by Maroon 5 came on. I heard the door open and close, I could feel another round coming on automatically. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me to him, kissing up my neck column. 

“Damn it y/n, you got me hard again.” I put my hands on the shower wall pushing myself against his hips. He knew I was ready, so he thrust in and started pounding into me. Just feeling his body move with precision and power against me made the end come that quick, but for some reason I felt like this was it. It was going to happen; my body went into bliss as I felt him come locking us together. “I think it happened Dean, I’m positive!” He kissed the side of my head and waited until he could pull out and then cleaned us off again. 

I got dressed and went into the kitchen seeing Dean still damp from the shower, just in a pair of jeans, nothing else. Just looking at him could make me cum, I wondered how lucky I got with him as my Alpha. “Something smells good!” “I did make your favorite, bacon cheese burgers with sweet potato fries.” I kissed him gently and went into the living room with my food. 

I bit into the burger and hummed, Dean was an amazing cook. “Babe these are awesome!” He sat next to me eating his own burger and happy at his skills as a cook. I looked outside to see the snow still falling, maybe it would turn into a blizzard and we could just cuddle and just relax. Once I finished, I laid on my back with my head in Dean’s lap. He ran his fingers through my hair, relaxing until my next cramp would start. 

After this last heat, I felt different, like something had changed. I could only hope that I was right about that feeling. Jess brought Marie over for the day, the boys had a few things they had to attend with John, Mary was coming over later. I never had a family like this, they were so loving and gentle. I couldn’t have been any happier with my pack. I found a recipe for slow cooker hot chocolate, so I wanted to try it. 

I was hoping it would help my queasy stomach, chocolate always helped when I wasn’t feeling well. I heard the front door open and saw Jess with a bundled-up Marie in her arms. “Hi baby girl! Wanna come see your favorite auntie?” Her chubby fingers reached out for me, and of course happily took her into my arms, kissing her all over her face making her giggle. “So how is plan pup going?” “I have a really good feeling.”

For most of the day, we sat and talked about everything going on with the packs and the new laws going up because of what happened with me and Dean. Once Mary had joined us with a full cooker of beef stew and biscuits, which were absolutely delicious, she too had asked about plan pup. “Your Dean’s mom, this feels weird to talk about.” “I wasn’t going to say anything but when I walked in, I noticed something different, like a glow.” Jess quickly agreed, saying the same thing. 

“We did buy tests just in case, I guess I’m going to find out huh?” “When was your last heat?” I thought back and my eyes widened. “It’s been about six weeks, I didn’t notice it though.” “It’s ok honey, it’s been very hectic the last few weeks.” I had made up my mind right then that I would take the test with them here, I really needed the support. I chugged a bottle of vitamin water and took two tests, hoping it was what I had hoped. I set the timer on my phone and went back out to see that Dean, Sam and John sitting in the living room.

They were happily eating, not knowing what was going on. I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent and relaxing. I kissed him on the cheek and mumbled a ‘hey babe’ into his neck. I wasn’t sure how long I stayed that way, but my timer went off and I had a good feeling about this. I walked into the bathroom to see two pink signs greeting me. “Dean! I need your opinion on something!” I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, I was so happy right now. 

“Everything ok babe?” I grabbed the tests and held them up “What do you think daddy?” “Wait really? Your…” I nodded finally letting the tears fall. He picked me up and spun me in a circle, I could see the tears in his eyes as well. He got on his knees, lifting my shirt up and putting his forehead against my stomach. “I think we have some news to share!” He got back up again, kissing me with every happiness and contentment he could give. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to where everyone was.

I saw Mary look first and I just nodded sharing our secret without any words. “Really? You’re sure?” John just watched the scene and looked a little lost at what was going on. “John!” he looked at me and I winked “How would feel about being a grandpa again?” “Wait. Seriously?” Everyone else finally figured out was happening, we got hugs and tears. For the rest of the night we celebrated and cherished the new life in my womb. 

We made an appointment the next day to make sure everyone was healthy. Cas had offered to be my doctor, he knew my health the most so of course I accepted. They squirted the cold gel on my stomach and started moving the ultra sound until there it was, the heartbeat. It was strong and healthy, more importantly it was just there. “There is your baby, healthy and strong.” He printed out the pictures and made the dvd with the heartbeat. “Thanks Cas.” “My pleasure.” 

Once we made it home, I started feeling a little queasy, so I changed into my pajamas and snuggled into bed. Dean made me a cup of tea and joined me, for most of the night we just snuggled and watched old westerns on the television. We were just content in knowing that we were going to be a family, I was so blessed to have him in my life. 

Throughout the pregnancy, he was there for every moment and every appointment. We were a little shocked when we found out that we were having twins, we were having two boys. I couldn’t be any happier than I was right now. When we told everyone about what we had found out, they all congratulated us and even threw me a baby shower later in the pregnancy. I was concerned that I wouldn’t have a healthy pregnancy with my age, but things were amazing. 

The twins decided to come on a warm late summer night, Dean had bought me a blow-up kiddy pool to keep cool and for Marie to have fun too. I went to get out of the pool and had a band of pain come around and informed Dean it was show time. Once he straightened his head out, we left for the hospital. I sent some texts to everyone saying it was time and got promises to be there. 

It was a hard labor but when my boys arrived all my cares went right out the window. Once they were cleaned and brought back, we talked about names. I could see the differences in them, one had dark brown hair and y/e/c, the other had green eyes and y/c/h. We decided on Noah Jacob and Michael James. When everyone had a chance to see them and us, the door was shut, and the lights shut off. It was just the four of us, I was holding Noah and Dean had Michael. 

“Thank you.” “Shouldn’t I be thanking you? You did find me?” He just chuckled and shook his head. I was so blessed to have the men in my life that I did, I was so happy with my family, my pack. I was released the next day and was shocked when we came out to see a mini-van with streamers on it and congrats painted. I was so overwhelmed with the thoughtfulness of this gift, we put the twins in their car seats and headed home. 

We put them in the nursery and went to the living room, we snuggled and just relished in the peace and quiet. “I love you Dean.” “Not as much as I love you.” I fell asleep snuggled up next to my Alpha, the man I loved with everything I had.

Time Skip  
The twins were amazing, over the next year Dean and I watched our boys grow. It was their first birthday today so of course there was a huge party for them. The boys had a meeting with Crowley, so Jess had come over with Marie, it was a very warm day, so we had the kiddie pool full of cold water and a few toys to have fun with. 

We sat there laughing at the kids splashing and laughing, I decided to join them, so I got into the pool splashing and tickling the boys along with Marie. We were having so much fun that we didn’t know the boys had come home. I heard Mikey yelling ‘dadadada’ so I looked up and there he was leaning down to pick him up, tickling him as he started giggling at his daddy. 

He leaned down and kissed me happily, then started getting splashed by Noah. “You feel left out baby boy?” He bent down to pick him up, so I splashed him after that we just went wild, Sam came out and laughed at the scene in front of him. We brought the kids back in to get a nap before the huge party coming later. I plunked down on the couch rubbing my stomach as our little girl started kicking.

“I love watching you with the twins, but I can’t wait until this little girl comes.” He was rubbing my stomach just smiling at thought that we had made another little one. I looked over at him, and just smiled kissing him gently. “I’m going to say it again, thank you! You’ve made me happier than I thought I could be. I wouldn’t have you, our boys and now a little girl on the way.” “I’m so happy Sam talked me into going for a beer that day. I never thought I would find my soulmate, but now I’m so happy. Thank you for dealing with me.” I kissed him again before muttering ‘ditto baby’


End file.
